


Not A Donut

by atheldamn



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Avocados at Law, Fluff, M/M, Pining, foggy's new hairstyle, hint: it's a man bun, karen is only teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheldamn/pseuds/atheldamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy tries out a new hairstyle. There's only one opinion that matters to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Donut

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters are mine, borrowed for artistic purposes only.
> 
> Inspired by a cashier in a supermarket me and [Pasha](http://buntaire.tumblr.com) saw, and by [this gem.](http://36.media.tumblr.com/89ccb0f3d39907af04ca242aab6ebdf5/tumblr_noiyv7kI1O1rtq76fo1_1280.jpg)

Foggy struggled with the door, the tray of coffee in one hand and the bag of pastry Karen had requested in the other. Eventually, through precarious balancing acts and a lot of elbow work, he successfully got the door to the office open.

"Thanks for your help, Karen," he grumbled as he pushed the door closed behind him with his butt and brought the bags to her desk. She waved a hand in the air apologetically and didn't look up from her laptop.

"Morning, sorry, really busy, new case notes came through," she explained, reaching out blindly and grabbing a coffee at random.

"While I was gone? Damn, I always miss the good- Hey, wait, that's..." Karen took a sip of the coffee and recoiled dramatically. "Matt's," he finished, handing Karen her coffee and taking the sugary vanilla latte Matt preferred back.

"God, how much sugar does one man need?" Karen took the coffee and glanced up at him. "Hey, did you get the- Oh holy shit." She barked a laugh, a knee-jerk reaction, before she could cover her face and hold herself back. "Sorry," she breathed, embarrassed at herself. He pursed his lips and pointed in her direction, about to reply, when Matt emerged from his office.

"There's coffee?" Matt asked, like he didn't already know Foggy was back. Foggy supposed he did really have to admire his acting skills. He came to the desk and Foggy placed the coffee in his hand, scowling at Karen as he did so.

"Here you are, buddy. Karen did already try it for you-"

"Never mind that, is that... a man bun?" Foggy looked back at Karen, and her face was bright with glee. He felt his own heat as he blushed slightly, and he waved an arm vaguely about his head, shrugging.

"Yah, I thought I'd try it out..." He said as Karen stifled a giggle behind her hand. "Not working?"

"Oh my God no, it totally works," she drawled.

"See, I can't tell if you're lying or not."

"Foggy," Karen said with a whine, still laughing. “I’m sorry, I was just surprised, honest, it’s-”

"What's a man bun?" Matt asked, a frown behind his glasses. The bastard would already know if Karen was lying, and Foggy wasn't sure he wanted to know if she was or not.

Before Foggy could answer, and therefore make it sound cool, Karen got in there.

"He tied his hair back into a bun, and he's a man, so therefore - because the word bun is apparently just too girly for men - it's a man bun."

"Oh. Well his mom has wanted him to get a haircut for years anyway," Matt shrugged, taking a sip from his coffee.

"I'm not quite sure this is what she had in mind."

"You know I'm still stood right here," Foggy interrupted, his hand automatically tucking his hair behind his ear, even though there was now nothing to tuck.

"Sorry, Foggy," Karen mumbled, a smile still on her face.

"What does it look like?" Matt asked, entirely innocently, and Foggy felt his face heat again.

"It's-"

Karen, once again, got there first. "It's up quite high, and it's got all his hair up in it- Oh god, it looks like there's a donut on top of his head!"

"You know what, I'm just gonna go-" He moved his hand up to his hair as though he was going to take it down. He wasn't particularly insulted, but he did like to be taken seriously at work.

"No, Foggy, wait-" Karen started, protesting, trying to stop giggling.

"I want to feel," Matt said, his face turned in Foggy's direction. There was something akin to a smile on his face, but Foggy couldn't quite tell what that meant.

"You want to feel," Foggy repeated, nonplussed, raising an eyebrow at him.

"May I?" Matt continued, either oblivious to Foggy's confusion and surprise, or playing convincingly at it. He set his coffee down on the table and waited, his face in Foggy’s direction and one hand hovering at about hip level. How could Foggy ever say no to that?

"Sure, fine, here," he said, attempting to sound casual - and failing, judging by the raised eyebrow from Karen that he couldn't see. He stepped closer to Matt and took his hand, guiding up to his hair.

Matt was gentle, his fingers following the lay of his hair back to where he'd gathered it up meticulously earlier. He'd worked hard to make sure there weren't any scraggly bits, and as such, it lay smoothly against his head. Goosebumps shot up over Foggy's skin, and he was glad no one could see. Anyone touching his head always made him feel ‘funny’, never mind the fact that it was Matt. Now - and he really didn’t want to put too much thought into it - it seemed to make his stomach twist and his skin prickle, and he felt expectant, like he was waiting for something to happen. Matt's fingers found the bun, and he pressed his fingers into it, feeling how it curled around and tucked into itself. He made a quiet, thoughtful noise at that, and Foggy did his best not to shiver when Matt brushed his ear as he pulled away.

He still failed.

"I think it's adorable," Matt said quietly, shifting his weight and not looking at either of them. Foggy knew he must have noticed the uptick in his heart rate, and if he was blushing earlier, it was nothing compared to now.

"Um... Thanks, buddy," Foggy said, unsure exactly how was appropriate to reply to your best friend calling you adorable without making himself too obvious. Matt's face was unreadable. After a silence that stretched a few seconds, Karen scraped her chair back and reached over to grab the pastry bag. It broke Foggy out of his reverie and he cleared his throat. "So, case." He clapped his hands together and tried to refocus on the fact that he had an actual job with an actual employee, and therefore no time to stand lusting after his business partner like he had been for the last decade.

"Uhhh... Yeah." It seemed to take Matt a second to realise where he was as well. He wrapped both hands around his cane and nodded, stepping back towards his office. "Karen, could you fill Foggy in?"

"Sure..." she replied slowly, and it seemed she was dying to say something else, but in the end she didn't, shaking her head, and handed Foggy a file. "So here's what we've got."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://atheldamn.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos etc. is all much appreciated!


End file.
